Sólo una oportunidad
by Vanely Moore
Summary: Mientras es el trigésimo cumpleaños de Seiya Kou...una visita inesperada llega a darle lo que más ha anhelado en su corazón...después de muchos tiempo...'Valor'... Parte del reto: "El amor de una estrella" del grupo Rebeldes Kou 100% amando a los Kou un pequeño one-shot en honor para nuestro querido Seiya


Este es parte del Reto: "El amor de una estrella" del grupo Rebeldes Kou 100% amando a los Kou

jeje xD Bueno espero que les guste y disfruten, me costo 3 días hacerlo espero no haberla regado jaja, segundo esta historia es de protagonista a Seiya así que estará escrito en primera persona la gran parte. :v (Por si se quedan WTF que onda)

Esto va en honor porque estamos en el hermoso mes que en unas semanas será su cumpleaños de nuestro querido Seiya xD bueno mejor disfruten n.n

* * *

Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes mi dulce bombón...

...

La reina del nuevo reino despertado; la Neo Reina Serenety estaba en una terraza del castillo hecho de cristal mirando el hermoso atardecer esperando la llegada de la noche, un suspiro llegó a ella recordando tal escena de su adolescencia y una sonrisa de burla a ella misma también.

 _'-Bombón...sabes? yo nunca me olvidaré de ti_

 _-Si, nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos'_

La risa llegó apoderarse de ella y se tapó la boca con elegancia para que nadie la escuchará.

"Dios cómo pude decir eso?" la risa la estaba matando mientras la luna daba paso a su lugar correspondiente.

"Majestad...todo esta listo para el baile de esta noche" la mujer de pelo negro y ojos hermosos color morado llegó al umbral de su habitación, acompañada de una pequeña de cabellos rosados y ojos rojos ya vestidas para la ocasión.

"Rei deja de decirme así!..."

"Quieres que te diga Serena tonta?"

"Que graciosa" con sarcasmo le dijo.

"Mamá, que celebramos hoy?, no es tu cumpleaños, ni el de papá, ni de las chicas...ni papá sabe de que se trata"

"Pequeña dama, esta es una celebración especial para recordar una persona especial"

"Quién es esa persona especial?" dijo la pequeña con curiosidad.

"Él es..."

Rei la miró un poco pensativa y también vio que le costaba trabajo sacar las palabras "Se trata de una estrella fugaz, pequeña dama" dijo rápidamente.

"Oh entiendo!"dicho esto el padre de la pequeña la llamó en el pasillo y esta se fue corriendo a donde estaba.

"No le dijiste nada a Darien?" Rei preguntó muy asombrada.

"Sabía que si le decía de quién se trataba no iba aceptar esto..."

"Hiciste bien...lo bueno es que las chicas y yo nunca dijimos nada sobre él, gracias por cumplir nuestra petición de esta ceremonia..."en eso le puso una mano en el hombro y bajó la mirada en modo de agradecimiento.

Serena la miró y sonrió tiernamente como siempre lo hacía.

"No hay por qué agradecer, yo estaba pensando en hacer la celebración también, pero nunca pensé en un baile de máscaras"

"Es que creímos que te traería buenos recuerdos...han pasado años y quisimos pasar un buen rato contigo"

"Si, lo han logrado..." empezaron a caminar.

"Lo extrañas, verdad?"

Ella la miró sorprendida y apenada, pero llevó sus manos al pecho y su mirada era triste.

"Rei...no sé si me apoyarían o juzgarían...han pasado 14 años desde la última vez que los vimos, pero para serte sincera lo extraño más de lo que había imaginado"

"Por qué nunca intentaste ir a verlo?"

'Verlo' Serena sabía lo que trataba de decir, sabía que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

"Creí que no tendría caso pero...tal vez él ya hasta se olvido de aquí o ya hizo una nueva vida, por eso ya no intente nada, pero a pesar de todo me gusta recordarlo"

La pelinegra la miró y sonrió muy discreto para que la reina no lo notará la tomó de la mano y empezó a llevarla hacia el gran salón.

"Vamos, el baile esta a punto de empezar y las chicas están esperando"

...

 **Kinmoku**

El aire sopla en mi cara, juega con mi cabello negro, el aroma a lilas me penetra por todo el cuerpo, la noche esta por comenzar...y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Han pasado 14 años y aún sigo sin entender, ya estoy cumpliendo un año más de mi existir, un año más entre mis agonías, no se sí reírme de mi mismo pero a veces puedo verla entre mis sueños con una hermosa sonrisa que me hipnotiza.

La princesa Kakyuu siempre me preguntó por qué no he ido a verla...tan si quiera una sola vez, pero mis respuesta eran siempre un largo silencio que mis hermanos saben que significan mil palabras que puede venir del corazón. Creí que ya no tendría caso, ella era feliz con el hombre por el cual lloraba día y noche, sabía que ella estaba feliz y eso para mi era suficiente, aunque verla sonreír o ver su rostro ahora sería un gran regalo de cumpleaños...

"Pero que estoy diciendo?..." me dije a mi mismo riendo.

 _'-Todos los seres que habitan este universo tienen el resplandor de una estrella dentro de sus cuerpos_

 _-El resplandor de una estrella?_

 _-Es sólo una frase de un país muy lejano, cada uno tiene una estrella, como tu o como yo..._

 _-Chibi?- la pequeña niña tierna preguntó con atención._

 _-Por supuesto que tu también Chibi chibi, el resplandor de la estrella depende mucho de la persona...y me imagino que tu resplandor debe ser extraordinario_

 _-Siempre dices eso cuando cortejas a una mujer!- la rubia de odangos me dijo muy molesta._

 _-Yo estoy hablando en serio!- le reclamé._

 _-Estas cortejandome en serio?_

 _-Quiero que me pongas atención!- le grité- escucha, a mi me gusta mucho el resplandor que tú tienes bombón, y no quiero perder ese partido_

 _-Pides mucho, nosotros no tememos esperanza..._

 _-No te des por vencida!_

 _-Pero..._

 _-Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido._

 _-Perdido...perdido!- la pequeña volvió a decir._

 _-Hasta Chibi chibi entendió más rápido que tu...te advierto que a mi no me gustan las perdedoras- le advertí._

 _La rubia me miró y sonrió hasta ver un brillo inigualable en sus ojos._

 _-Con que a ti no te gustan?...pues a mi me encanta todo lo que dices...'_

Ese recuerdo y los demás me hacían sentirme más joven que antes, su voz y su risa me hacían seguir adelante...Como será ella ahora?, me imagino que hermosa...

Ahora Tokio se convirtió en el legendario reino llamado Tokio de Cristal...del cual ella lo gobernaba junto con el que me juró que la protegería.

Tal vez ella este feliz...y yo...yo tengo que quitármela de la cabeza, aunque sepa que el día de mañana ella regresará a mis recuerdos con más fuerza.

Mis hermanos y la princesa me hicieron un banquete a conmemoración de mi tres décadas de mi vida, pasó tan rápido el tiempo, ni yo me lo creo, pero salí del salón principal para poder apreciar el atardecer, pero...también para alejarme del gentío que ni yo sé si vienen por mi o porque la princesa lo haya pedido así, si así lo fuera...le agradezco su intención.

Pero invitar a gente que ni yo conozco no sé si podría estar a gusto.

"Que haces aquí?, deberías estar allá dentro!" la voz de mi platinado hermano sonó a espaldas mías.

"Es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar feliz!" Taiki mencionó "Nadie llega a sus treinta años con ese humor"

"Siempre ustedes con sus malos chistes..." les contesté.

"La gente pregunta por el festejado, también la princesa..."

"Que me esperen, el día no ha acabado aún, además...no les hago falta, se divierten sin si quiera yo estar ahí..."

"Tienes razón en eso..." Taiki dijo mirando a las personas en el salón riendo y bailando con ánimos.

"Y qué, te quedarás aquí lo que resta de tu cumpleaños?" Yaten le dijo tomando un sorbo de un licor tradicional de Kinmoku.

"No...pienso pasar el tiempo por ahí...quieren ir?" invité.

"A dónde?"

"No sé...sólo quiero distraerme un rato para olvidar un poco y disfrutar más"

"Hmm" decía Yaten molesto "Yo no...me quedaré un poco aquí fuera de ellos" señaló a las personas.

"Es mejor que vayas tu Seiya, yo me quedaré a acompañar un rato a Yaten" Taiki le dijo poniendo un brazo sobre mi hermano menor en la cabeza.

"No necesito que me acompañes Tai-" el menor de mis hermanos dejo de decir al hacer una mueca de dolor, luego miro a mi otro hermano y sonrió forzosamente "Si, Taiki se quedará a acompañarme, tu ve solo...ve distráete y disfruta"

Levante una ceja ante ellos, algo tenían entre manos esos dos.

"Iras a dónde siempre?" Taiki me preguntó.

"Por supuesto..."

"Bueno...mira es tarde, pronto caerá la noche"

"Si quieren que me vaya, lo haré" les dije.

"Pues hazlo" el más bajo dijo.

"Yaten!" Taiki les recriminó.

"Ok" les dije con un tono de rareza y me fui de ahí antes de que algo más extraño pasará.

"Oye Seiya!" escuché la voz de Taiki atrás de mi.

"Si?"

"Saludanosla..."

"Hmm?" ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Sólo ambos sonrieron y levantaron unas copas de vino.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, no tengo más tiempo de tonterías.

Eso realmente fue extraño...

"Saludanosla?, Pero que demonios?!" me decía yendo hacia una colina muy solitaria, mi lugar favorito donde nadie me molestaba, bueno mis hermanos si, pero casi nadie se me acercaba...y lo agradecía, tengo muchas charlas conmigo mismo desde aquí, y puedo contemplar la luna de Kinmoku...como si fuera la de la tierra, no era tan hermosa como ella pero podía recrear el lapso cuando estuve en estancia allá.

Me senté junto a un árbol, suspire al cerrar mis ojos y descansar un buen rato.

"Saludanosla?..."

...

 **Tierra**

"Rei...crees que esto funcione?" Mina le susurró a la pelinegra ya un poco cansada de tanto bailar con los invitados.

"No lo sé..." volteó al gran ventanal del salón mirando la luna "Sólo esperemos que haya escuchado nuestras plegarias"

"Yo digo que debe darse prisa, no creen?" Lita llegó a la conversación.

"Lita, deben ser pacientes todas, aún la noche es larga" Amy muy tranquila mencionó.

"Pues si no lo sabes, el día acaba a las 12 en punto de la noche Amy y Serena está aún sentada aburriéndose..." Lita le contestó señalándola.

"Si, parece que si esto no funciona Serena no convencerá más a Darien con su apoyo para hacer una celebración sin razón" Mina les dijo.

"Cálmense, ella no hace milagros, sólo oportunidades" Rei trató de calmarlas "Paciencia, por favor"

...

 **Kinmoku**

"Tu corazón es muy noble y admirable" una femenina voz me dijo.

"Qué?" abrí los ojos y miré a todos lados para saber de donde provenía.

"Estoy aquí..." me dijo, de repente una luz cegante apareció delante de mi y no sabía donde estaba, varado en el espacio o eso creo...

Una mujer que parecía vestir un hermoso vestido blanco largo, en su pecho llevaba un moño grande y un broche color amarillo de forma en luna creciente al igual que un simbolo en su frente y su cabello plata estilo odangos se mostró ante mi, parecía mucho a Serena...sin importar lo que fuera me sorprendí al verla y lo único que pensé fue en ella...en Serena.

"Eres tú...bombón?!"

La mujer río ante mi y negó con la cabeza.

"No, no soy ella a la que tu le llamas...'Bombón'" lo dijo con diversión.

"Ah no?, es que te pareces mucho..." le dije con mis ojos abiertos.

"Si, siempre me habían dicho que mi hija se parece mucho a mi...pero la verdad es que hay muchas diferencias entre nosotras"

"Tu...hija!" me quede pasmado.

"En su vida pasada claro... No ahora, pero después de mi muerte me encomendaron un nuevo don..."

"Quién eres en realidad?"

"Soy la Reina Serenety del Milenio de plata, y la Neo reina a la que tu conociste es la reencarnación de mi hija..."

"Así que tú eres la legendaria reina del Milenio de Plata...es un placer conocerla..." le dije arrodillándome para hacer una reverencia "yo soy..."

"No hace falta que te presentes ante mi...y tampoco que me hagas reverencia...ya no soy la reina de hace tiempo atrás, ahora soy la correspondiente de la Torre de Cristal del salón de las plegarias; el corazón del castillo Lunar..." me lo dijo con una sonrisa levantándome.

"Torre de cristal...Salón de las plegarias...Corazón del castillo Lunar?" esto se estaba volviendo más raro.

"Si, así es...unos seres muy cercanos a ti me pidieron con el corazón que te diera una oportunidad"

"De qué habla?, una oportunidad?, es un sueño, no?...yo a veces tengo sueños muy locos y raros, estoy seguro que es uno...tal vez tome demasiado y este pasando esto,"

"Esto no es un sueño..." la mujer me dijo un poco desconcertada.

"No? Yo creo que si..." esto esta demasiado extraño.

La mujer sólo me miraba con un poco de pena ajena y yo trataba de saber a donde irme para salir de ahí... Y minutos después me estaba dando pellizcos.

"Esto es sueño" me decía una y otra vez.

"Ah, ya te dije que no" ella dijo tratando de detenerme.

"Entonces en dónde estoy?"

"Estamos parados en el espacio-dimensional"

"Y qué hacemos aquí?" le dije muy desesperado.

"Mira...tus seres cercanos llegaron al salón de las plegarias, me pidieron por ti y una oportunidad para que pudieras sentirte más feliz, me dijeron que aunque sea que el destino nunca pudo ser el mejor para los dos, sólo con una oportunidad fuera suficiente, pero en especial para ti, por mi parte nunca haría algo así, pero si se trata de mi hija..."

"Aún sigo sin entender" ( :v )

"Lo sé es algo complicado, y sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños también, ya veo porque me pidieron esta fecha tan especial..."

"Espere, mis hermanos tienen algo que ver en esto, verdad?" por fin pude concordar su forma tan extraña conmigo y luego la mujer me asintió muy levemente "Malditos..."

"De hecho dirás lo contrario después, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo"

"Qué es?"

"Como te puedo llamar?"

"A qué se refiere?" estaba confundido completamente.

"Me refiero a cuál personalidad es más tu"

Mi cara estaba confundida, en serio y ella lo notó.

"Te llamo como Fighter..." en cuanto ella dijo eso mi cuerpo se había vuelto a mi forma natural con mi traje de Sailor Senshi y me quedé asombrada.

"Oye!" mi voz femenina sonó fuerte y clara, no la había escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

"O como Seiya?..." mi cuerpo volvió a mi otra forma y un gran dolor llegó a mi cabeza "Ay perdón..."

"Como Seiya, pero le pediría que no hiciera de nuevo eso, a pesar de que cambió de forma física también cambio un poco la forma de pensar y admito que es doloroso pensar como dos personas diferentes aunque sea muy poco" le dije con mis manos en mi cabeza.

"Ah eso no me dijeron las chicas..."

"Las chicas?, de qué habla?, cuál es el grano de todo esto, qué debo hacer o qué es lo que tiene que pasar?"

"Seré tu conciencia esta noche..."

"Al grano..." pedí.

"Hoy te daré una sola noche para hacer lo que realmente has anhelado...hoy te daré la oportunidad de poder verla Seiya"

Me quedé boca abierta al escuchar eso, no estaba seguro de que lo que estuviera pasando era verdadero.

"Poder verla?"

"Me pregunto por qué no lo hiciste por tu propia cuenta..."

"Poder verla?!" le pregunte otra vez.

"Sabes de que estoy hablando..."

"Me pusieron algo en mi bebida, una droga o algo en serio quiero la verdad"

"Esto es la verdad!"

"Si como no"

"Sólo dime por qué no has ido a verla?" ella estaba mas seria mirándome, suspiré y acepte contarle.

"Porque yo..." baje la mirada.

"Porque tu?..." quería que siguiera.

Por supuesto que no lo haría, me costaba decirlo, aunque en el fondo de mi alma no lo aceptara, me costaba arrastrar las palabras, me costaba trabajo aceptarlo "Porque yo...sabía que si iba a verla sería en vano...y yo admito que...no quería verla con otro hombre...no me atrevería a verla de nuevo, ni que ella me viera porque me pondría loco, aún la veo como la primera vez, me partiría el corazón si es que yo la veo con él, además ella es feliz ahora y si ella es feliz, yo también"

Me costaba trabajo pero si, sentía celos de él del que ahora es su esposo.

"Eres maduro en el amor, por eso digo que eres admirable"

"No lo creo..."

"Te diste por vencido para hacerla feliz...por supuesto que sí"

Ya veo porque tuve ese recuerdo siempre, me di por vencido, pero fue por el bien de todo.

"Estas listo para verla?" ella me dijo.

"Para verla?...así?" dije con mi mirada agachada y tono melancólico.

Ella se acercó a mi, y me tomo el mentón para encontrarse mis ojos con los suyos, podía sentir que ella fue una gran semilla estelar en su estancia de vida y admitía que ahora también. Pero ella me miraba con ojos de confusión, me frunció leve el ceño y sonrió con ironía.

"En serio tu no sabes nada?" me preguntó.

Yo también le fruncí levemente el ceño a tal pregunta "Saber qué?" le pregunté confundido.

Ella hizo que una luz brillante nos apoderará hasta estar en un lugar muy moderno, no era Kinmoku lo supe por los grandes edificios y bloques hechos de cristal en todas partes, estaba mirando desde arriba del lugar. Estaba parado en la cima de uno de esos bloques por lo que pude ver era el más alto de ahí, volví la mirada para buscar aquella mujer simpática pero me encontré con un enorme castillo hecho del mismo materia del bloque dónde yo estoy parado. Supe en el instante donde estaba perfectamente.

"Tokio de Cristal!?"

"Eres muy observador..." la mujer apareció atrás de mi con un porte educado y sus manos posándose en frente de ella.

Me di cuenta de que había música, mucha gente entraba y salía de ahí con vestimenta elegante, y luego me di cuenta que yo también traía un smoking color rojo imponente muy bonito y elegante.

"Por qué estamos aquí y por qué traigo puesto esto!?"

"Es un baile...pero si no te sientes seguro así..." en mi cuerpo femenino volví a estar pero con un vestido de color rojo escotado del pecho.

"Oye no hagas eso!" me cubrí mi pecho ya que estaba muy escotado y provocador.

"Lo siento...Creí que no te sentías cómodo" ella me regresó a mi forma como estaba y estaba aliviado "El vestido era lindo..."

"No es gracioso...nunca me gustó la ropa de mujer de hecho :v"

"Bueno, entonces que esperas Seiya?"

"Entró así?" mencioné señalando el smoking.

"Si, el baile es de máscaras de hecho" me dijo dándome un antifaz negro con hermosos detalles brillantes a lo que formaban estrellas.

Lo quede mirando y sentí como ella me lo quitó para ponérmelo.

"Y qué hago?!" le pregunté mientras ella me lo ajustaba.

"Disfruta..." me dijo y sentí como ella me empujó hacia la entrada.

El castillo era hermoso, por dentro y por fuera, las personas invitadas se divertían y se encontró con un hombre más alto que él, robusto y un poco familiar...pronto me di cuenta de quien era, era ni más ni menos que el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la preparatoria al que yo fui parte. No creí que a pesar de los años luzca igual que antes. Miré por todos lados y me percaté de muchas personas que había conocido en la preparatoria, pero...por qué están todos aquí y reunidos en este fiesta?

"Es porque tus seres cercanos lograron hacer esta celebración...para que recordaran una persona especial..." la mujer de pelo plateado mencionó junto a mi.

"Una persona especial?" le pregunté "Y yo como te puedo llamar de hecho?"

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si tu quieres"

"Serenety es lindo"

Ella me sonrió y vi su rojizo color en sus mejilla. "Gracias me contestó"

"No sé que te traes entre manos Serenety...pero estoy intrigado a saber qué es..."

"Ya lo veras..."

...

"Serena... por qué las chicas pidieron esta fiesta?" Darien le dijo a Serena pero ella actuó nerviosa ante la pregunta.

"A bueno es que..." tartamudeó.

"Y también quienes son estas personas?"

"Son amigos de la preparatoria, las chicas me dijeron que ellas se encargarían de invitarlos"

"Y a que se debe?"

Serena trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Se trata para recordar a una estrella fugaz, papá!" la pequeña dama le dijo muy contenta de ver la fiesta.

"Una estrella fugaz?..." él miró a la madre de la pequeña con una ceja alzada y luego un pequeño recuerdo le llegó a su memoria "Ah ahora entiendo..." dijo serio.

"Espero que no te haya molestado, yo fui la que las incite..." su esposa le dijo.

"No hay problema si te sientes bien con esto..."

"Gracias por entender" la reina miró a los que estaban bailando y luego a sus amigas que estaban en bola hablando, en otro lado...

Michiru sonriendo, Hotaru que ya había dejado de ser una niña y Setsuna tan seria como siempre hablaban muy felices. Se volvió con su esposo a susurrarle en el oído.

"Por qué no invitas a Setsuna a bailar, le caería bien un poco..."

Él la miró con una leve ceja alzada y asintió comprensible mirándola a la peli-verde.

"Vuelvo pronto..." él se fue.

"Mamá, dije algo malo?" su hija llegó un poco preocupada "Noté muy serio a mi papá después de que le dije de quién se trataba..."

"Oh por supuesto que no querida, no te preocupes" le dijo dejando su trono y yendo a abrazarla "Tu no tienes por qué preocuparte"

...

Cuando entre al salón principal pude ver el gran baile...y unas caras conocidas por ahí, estaban las chicas, Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy hablando entre ellas muy misteriosas, luego vi a Michiru con Hotaru que ya no era una niña como realmente la conocí pero faltaban algunos ahí...

"Vaya nunca creí que vinieras de verdad...debo admitir que me alegra verte...Seiya Kou" la voz que dijo atrás de mi la reconocí al instante por el tono de de burla y seriedad que expresaba.

"Haruka Ten'õ..." dije volviendo a verlo con un smoking color azul marino y un antifaz blanco sonriendo al verme, yo le dediqué una risa de burla "Parece que ya no creciste" le dije al notar que estaba más alto él...

"Búrlate...aún eres el niño enano que eras antes, no pude reconocerte al instante pero presentía algo en ti que traería problemas aquí que creí que eras tu"

"Aún no te caigo bien por lo que veo" le dije irónico.

"Haruka..." Michiru llegó a lado de él sonriendo llevaba puesto un vestido negro de gala y sin antifaz "Entonces mi espejo decía la verdad...Seiya Kou esta aquí...aunque no todos sepamos eso" dijo mirando a la gente, luego me miró "Yo que tu me daría prisa, la noche es corta para este día y tu puedes aprovecharla" me dijo señalando a la pista de baile.

Me encontré con el supuesto rey de este reino bailando muy a gusto con la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo. Muy a gusto de hecho.

"Y qué? te quedarás ahí parado?, o quieres que te gane?" Haruka me dijo muy desconcertante "Vaya que si has cambiado mucho"

Michiru rió "Anda...ella esta por allá" me dijo haciéndome una señal con los ojos para que viera en la dirección.

Mi mirada se posó en una mujer hermosa abrazando a una pequeña niña con ternura, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con telas delgadas de seda, su rostro era fino, sus ojos más brillantes que cualquier otro cielo azul que existiera, sus cabellos rubios eran como hilos de oro puro adornado con una hermosa corona de plata que combinaba bien con ella, un símbolo de luna creciente en su frente y su sonrisa era como sólo ella podía sonreír, era hermosa, Serena era realmente hermosa...más de lo que había imaginado que se hubiera convertido, mi corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez al verla, no creí estuviera a unos pocos metros de ella después de muchos años, no sabía si acercarme o alejarme.

"Oye Seiya..." Haruka me llamó y me dio una rosa roja "No lo vayas a arruinar, las demás lo hicieron con cariño"

"Feliz cumpleaños!" Michiru mencionó atrás de él guiñándome el ojo.

Empecé a caminar con torpeza y timidez hacia ella, trate de no llamar tanto la atención y menos a Darien...o es decir al rey...

"Espera cómo ellos saben que es mi cumpleaños?..." realmente ellos lo sabían? "Con que esto es a lo que me trajiste Serenety?..." le dije a mi ahora conciencia.

"Ya te lo dije...disfruta de la fiesta" ella me contestó.

Serena sonreía aún con la pequeña en sus brazos y podía escuchar un poco de su conversación.

"Mamá, por qué no bailas, te vendrá bien en esta fiesta..." la niña le dijo y yo me quedé parado en una esquina un poco asombrado.

"Cómo quieres que baile si nadie me invita hija?" su voz era más madura y fuerte pero divertida a la vez, como lo había imaginado. Pero...'Mamá?' 'Hija?'

"Es tu nieta Serenity!" le susurré muy anonadado mirando a la pequeña niña "Bombón es mamá!"

"Si, primer sorpresa, ahora hazlo!..." mi conciencia me dijo "Invitala!"

"Sabrá que soy yo?" le pregunté nervioso.

"No lo sabrás sino lo intentas, anda, hazlo!"

"Y qué le digo?! Bombón soy yo, Seiya, mira tu madre del pasado me trajo a esta fiesta con este lindo traje para poder verte y ahora es parte de mi conciencia y quiere que te invite a bailar"

"Que gracioso Seiya" me dijo con sarcasmo "no te portes como un tonto!...sólo haz lo que creas correcto y bueno para ella, obviamente si le dices eso no te va a creer"

"No le iba a decir eso, es algo estúpido de decir y más para muchos años sin vernos, sería como una mala impresión"

"Entonces que esperas!?"

"Bueno..." aún no estaba seguro, respire muy hondo, diablos que esto es un sueño daría muchas cosas que esto fuera un sueño.

"Ya te dije que esto no es un sueño! y recuerda que puedo escuchar tu mente al ser tu conciencia" me dijo.

"No lo había pensado así"

"Anda, sé Seiya Kou por una vez más en tu vida!" me dijo.

"Qué? pero si soy Seiya Kou!" le dije confundido

"No el que te convertiste! Sino el que eras antes...el divertido, tierno, amable, cariñoso, decidido, fuerte y aventurero que eras, no el aburrido, serio, agrio y sin ganas de nada que eres en Kinmoku!"

"En serio cambie mucho?"

"Más de lo que tu crees, anda dónde está tu impulsividad que tanto presumías?"

Respire hondo otra vez. No sé si estoy seguro de esto...nunca creí llegar hasta aquí, definitivamente esto no es un sueño...miré la rosa roja en mi mano y luego miré a la hermosa reina hablando con la pequeña princesa. Caminé hasta estar en frente de ellas, lo haré espere mucho...no voy a desaprovechar esto, hice una reverencia ante ellas con caballerosidad y les sonreí.

"Majestades...,Mi reina... me concedería una pieza conmigo?..."

Ella me miró a los ojos como un día lo hizo hasta ver una resplandeciente luz en aquellos bellos ojos azules sorprendidos.

"Por favor...no vuelvas hacer reverencia ante mi, no tienes por qué hacerlo..." ella me dijo muy educada sonriendo tenue.

"A mi mamá le gustaría bailar por supuesto!" la pequeña le dijo.

"Pequeña Dama!"

"Por favor mamá, hazlo por mi, si? Estás tan aburrida que necesitas divertirte!"

"La princesa tiene razón, Majestad..." mencioné mientras ponía la rosa en mi bolsillo

"Te juró que yo no diré nada a papá"

Ella miró sorprendida a su hija y luego a mi como si lo que estuviera pasando no se lo creía.

"Por favor..." le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantase. La miró e instintivamente la acercó a la mía, otra vez mi corazón latió con fuerza y sentía como mis piernas temblaban. Cuando su mano tocó la mía...una enorme sensación de agarrarla y llevármela a donde sea sin importar lo demás me recorría por el cuerpo.

Se levantó y sonrió apenada.

"Es que yo...no sé bailar muy bien...de hecho no sé por eso no bailo..." me dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona levantándose "Dios que vergüenza..." dijo con una mano en la boca, su risa hacía en mi cuerpo un cosquilleo en todo mi ser.

"No hay problema...yo tampoco sé" mentí, claro que sé bailar pero si fuera el Seiya Kou de 16 años de edad eso diría para que una chica bailará conmigo. Me percaté que su altura y mi altura eran como cuando éramos adolescentes, podía llegar a rosar hasta mi nariz y ella también notó lo alto que era.

"Entonces por qué me quiere invitar a bailar señor?..."

Dios que le digo?, le digo quién soy?, no, no quería molestar su fiesta para una llegada como la mía, tal vez si le digo quien soy realmente no sea una buena idea y no creo que sea bueno para mi ver su expresión si sabe que vine aquí. Tengo una idea de un nombre, pero no creo que sea bueno...de acuerdo lo intentaré.

"Llámeme Sutã por favor y creí que al verla tan desanimada quise saber si quería sacar todo ese desánimo que trae en un simple baile" le pedí.

"Señor Sutã, es agradable conocerlo...me encantaría pero como ya sabe, no sé bailar..." en eso la princesa de cabello rosado la empujó y ella casi caía al suelo pero la tome por suerte.

"Por favor mamá!"

"Y yo ya le dije que tampoco sé bailar...pero no voy a dejar que la hermosa joya del salón quede sola mirando como acaba todo sin haber disfrutado un poco de esta fiesta" le dije con picardía. Había algo en mi que despertó por completo y me sentía más yo que nunca en años "Y le dije que sólo me llame Sutã"

Ella me sonrió y sonrojo ante mi, miró a la pequeña que asintió en aprobación a mi invitación.

"Entonces acepto...esta pieza con usted, Sutã..." sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Con permiso majestad..." me despedí de la princesa con una reverencia y la niña simpática también hizo una reverencia con elegancia.

Levanté mi mano de nuevo y la reina la tomo para encaminarla a la pista mientras estaba a punto de acabar la canción.

"Tiene una hija encantadora"

"Ah no la conoce del todo..."

Nos pusimos frente a frente y ella me miró de nuevo, todos los recuerdos, sentidos y fantasías volaban en mi mente, en aquel salón. Me percaté que Michiru había ido al otro lado del salón con su violín y se fue en frente de la orquestina espero unos segundo para acomodarse y poder tocar.

"Bien...y qué haremos si no sabemos bailar?" me preguntó divertida mientras penosa estaba acomodando sus brazos una en mi hombro y otra en mi mano libre. Mientras yo la agarré por la cintura con gentileza y sentí su escalofrío al tocarla, luego le correspondía la mano para guiarla.

"Nunca ha sido impulsiva?" le pregunté.

"Si, si lo he sido pero conozco a alguien que sería más que yo..." me contestó riéndose.

"Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, a veces sólo hay que sentir la música para poder bailar..."

"Usted creé eso?"

"Por supuesto"

"Bueno...espero poder hacerlo"

Sonreíamos uno al otro. Nuevas parejas llegaban otras se quedaban preparándose para la siguiente melodía.

"Lista?" le pregunté al sentir su mano sudar entre la mía.

"Lista..." respondió tartamuda.

...

"Chicas!" Lita les llamó la atención mientras señalaba con el dedo a la pareja en medio de la pista boca abierta.

"Es él!?" Amy preguntó con asombro.

"Por supuesto que es él" Haruka llegó atrás de ellas "Sólo que más tonto que antes..." mencionó divertido.

"Dios, es muy guapo!" Mina les dijo y todas se quedaron viendo con una ceja alzada.

"No has cambiado nada Mina..." Amy dijo.

Rei los miraba con una gran sonrisa y luego miró a la luna con sus manos en el pecho...

"Gracias reina Serenety...gracias por escucharnos..."

Haruka puso una mano en su hombro y luego miró a Michiru para hacerle una señal que empezará a tocar.

"Señores, hoy tocaremos recopilaciones...pero no vendría mal empezar con un bals un poco movido" Michiru les dijo acomodando su violín.

"Que lindo de su parte...nuestra princesa y él estarán agradecidos" Haruka dijo a Rei.

"Tú crees?"

"Por supuesto" sonrió al verlos.

...

La música empezó y ella temblaba al ver como el violín con suave melodía tocaba.

"Sutã...no sé si estoy segura de-"

"Demasiado tarde" le dije sin que ella terminará lo que iba a decir. Ella me miró sorprendida y luego le guiñé el ojo a lo cual sonrió de nuevo "No se preocupe, yo seré su guía..." le dije.

"Qué dijiste?" me susurró con asombro y la tome para empezar a bailar con delicadeza.

 _'-Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? me imagino que es tu primera vez..._

 _Serena se quedó anonadada al escuchar mis palabras y yo sin saber por qué actuó tan extraña._ _Así que para que no se sintiera mal le dije- No te preocupes...porque yo seré tu guía- le contesté- te vas a sentir muy bien._

 _Ella me quedó mirando más espantada y la tomé de la mano para llevarla a bailar en la discoteca'_

Y admito que bailaba bien, no entiendo por qué dice que no sabe después de 14 años sin verla, que le hizo no poder bailar de nuevo?.

Mi mano en su cintura guiaba a donde movernos y ella correspondía a los movimientos, pude sentir su asombro al notar que no tropezó.

"Sólo hay que sentir la música..." le dije suavemente.

Nuestros pies estaban al compás del ritmo musical, ella reía al sentir movernos por toda la pista.

Me sentí como nunca lo había hecho, mi corazón saltaba de felicidad al tenerla tan cerca de mi, su aroma llegaba a mi olfato y no podía dejar que ella se me escapará de las manos, esta era mi noche con ella, sólo con ella, teniendo en mi mente los mejores recuerdos de mi adolescencia a su lado.

La incline hacia atrás hasta quedar su mirada con la mía a una distancia no muy propia de un plebeyo y una reina. Sus ojos me miraban con picardía.

"Así que no sabes bailar, heh?" me dijo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa coqueta.

Le sonreí y encogí los hombros inocente viéndola de la misma manera. Ella río más.

"Aprovechado..." me dijo. Yo sólo seguí riendo por mi triunfo al sacarla a bailar. Poco después empecé a llevarla más al centro de la pista.

"Eres conocido de mis amigas, verdad? Me preguntó por qué no te he visto antes " me preguntó.

"Por supuesto que si, las conozco y me ha visto usted también majestad"

"Por favor no quiero cordialidad, puedes tutearme...quiero conocerte más"

"Siempre le dice o permite eso a cualquiera que le invite a bailar?" pregunté burlón.

"No...sólo a los que incitan interés de conocerme..." me contestó en un tono divertido y eso me gustó mucho más.

"Quieres conocerme?...puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta..."le dije muy confiado.

"De donde vienes?..."

"De un país muy lejano..."

 _'-Ten en cuenta que yo vine desde un lugar muy lejano para vivir en su ciudad, y tu sabes que mi único propósito es ser tu amigo...'_

"No ayuda mucho a saber quien eres en realidad con ese antifaz, en serio no te recuerdo..."

Podrá ser que ella me recuerde y me vea como yo la veo? Por qué no intentar y si no funciona pues, al menos me iré con la satisfacción de haber estado con ella en un día tan especial

"Hace mucho que no voy al pasado..." me dijo un poco seria.

"Este es el día que podrás ir..."

"Bueno...intentaré recordarte"

"Vuelta" le mencioné haciendo mi mano libre como eje para que ella girará sobre si misma. La tomé por la cintura de nuevo y seguimos bailando.

"No creí que pude hacer eso" me dijo muy sorprendida.

"Es porque ya estás sintiendo la música en ti, por qué tu no tienes un antifaz?, eres el alma de esta fiesta y no concuerdas con lo pedido"

"No hace falta que lo tenga puesto, todos saben quien soy..."

"Muy cierto"

"Hmm cómo es que me conoces?"

"Una casualidad en un parque que nunca creí posible ver de nuevo..."

 _'-Esta prohibido pasar por ahí!- dije con autoridad mientras me levantaba cuando estaba recostado en una banca._

 _-Ay discúlpame, yo sólo pensaba ver a Alice de cerca, no, quiero decir yo sólo, ay lo siento mucho- la chica rubia que vi en aquel aeropuerto estaba parada del otro lado de la jardinera y vi por primera vez su hermosa belleza- Mejor me retiró..._

 _-Pero si tú eres esa chica...- dije atónito._

 _-Hmm?_

 _-Vaya, no lo recuerdas?_

 _-Disculpa...acaso te he visto en alguna parte?- me pregunto inocente._

 _-Qué no sabes quien soy!?'_

Una risa se apoderó de mi al recordar eso.

"En serio?" me miró extraña "...estuvimos juntos en clase?"

"Así es, en el salón 1-1"

"Eso es increíble"

"Eso no fue lo que realmente dijiste cuando supiste que estaría en tu salón, en primera no te gustó que llegará a tu escuela..."

"Ah no?"

"Umm no..."

 _'-Hola!...si tú Bombón!- saludé con ánimos al ver a la chica sorprendida que había conocido en el parque y topé con ella- También estudias en esta escuela?- pregunté mientras me quitaba los anteojos para poder verla mejor._

 _-Tu eres un integrante del grupo Three Lights?- me preguntó asombrada._

 _-Te mueres porque este en tu salón, no es cierto?...nos vemos!_

 _-No señor por supuesto que no!'_

"Perdón..." frunció el ceño, ella estaba suponiendo quién era por supuesto que si lo hacia.

"No hay problema"

"Cual es tu deporte favorito?" me dijo con ojos de recelo.

"Fútbol americano...aunque tomé un taller de softbol"

"Softbol?"

"Si..." Aún bailábamos y ella trataba de mirarme a los ojos "Yo...también estuve en un taller de softbol...de hecho fue gracias a una persona que puedo jugarlo muy bien" sabía que se refería a mi, no podía negarlo.

"Si eso lo sé..."

"Qué!?"

"Entrenaste muy duro para derrotar a Sonoko Iijuuin en aquel partido"

Ella se rió mucho "Poder del amor..." susurró muy bajo pero no tanto para poder escucharla, pero seguía riendo y yo también reí al haber escuchado eso.

 _'-Si nosotros ganamos ese partido, tú dejarás de ver a esa mujer!- la capitana del equipo de softbol dijo con autoridad ante ellos dos en la cancha..._

 _-Y si nosotros ganamos el partido?- le pregunté muy decidido para hacer el trato._

 _-Si ustedes ganan, el club de admiradoras aceptará su relación._

 _-Esta bien...ese partido lo ganaremos!- dije confiado._

 _-Por qué le dices eso?!...Por qué no escuchas mi opinión primero!?- bombón me dijo muy enfadada._

 _-De qué hablas?_

 _-En primera yo no ando contigo o si?- cuando eso me dijo vi como sus amigas se la llevaban lejos de donde estaba._

 _-Permitenos..._

 _Sonreí y miré a Serena para luego gritarle- Bombón!_

 _-Qué!?_

 _-Ahora tenemos que mostrarles a esas jovencitas nuestro poder del amor!_

 _-Poder el amor?!_

 _-Claro ahora continuemos con el entrenamiento!- teníamos que ganar, no quería dejar de verla..._

 _-No!'_

Mis manos la hacían girar y caer con elegancia a mis brazos mientras nuestros pies seguían bailando junto con la música...sentí como los brazos de ella se acomodaban en mis hombros con más confianza. Ella se sentía segura, pude sentir eso por supuesto.

"Dime...a que se debe esta fiesta?" pregunté curioso. Ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió a verlos.

"A una persona muy especial para mi..."

"En serio?...quién es?"

"Una estrella fugaz...Él es...la razón de esta fiesta..."

La música rápida había terminado para luego comenzar una música suave y pude escuchar el violín de Michiru dando todo su talento ahora.

Esta fiesta es sobre mi...por qué haría eso?, por qué había hecho esta fiesta, sabría que vendría? No lo creo, estuviera esperándome con ansias o tal vez no quería ni verme, pero si no quería verme por qué haría una fiesta?.

"Tus seres queridos la hicieron y pidieron a Serena que ella concediera esa petición...ella nunca pensó en tu llegada" Serenety me dijo.

Ya veo...esa fue la razón, nunca creía que ella se acordaría de mi cumpleaños.

"Pensé en hacer esta fiesta mucho antes, pero luego mis amigas me pidieron hacerla, podría decir que esto lo pensamos al mismo tiempo" me dijo más tranquila "Han pasado 14 años desde que se fue...y me pregunto si el aún se acuerda de mi..."

"Yo creo que si...tuvo que ser alguien muy importante...por la forma en cómo lo dices" le dije mientras que la tomé con mis dos manos su cintura que encajaba perfectamente bajo mis manos y ella ya se había agarrado mejor en mis hombros.

Su vestido traía escote hasta la espalda y moví un poco mis dedos hacia arriba para poder sentirla, si no pude tocarla como yo quisiera, al menos mis fantasías se conformaban con un poco. Sentí su piel erizada y su cabello ahora estaba en mi cuello, su rostro en mi pecho ella tenía la mirada pérdida en sus recuerdos.

"Dije algo malo?" pregunté susurrando.

"No...sólo que...él es muy importante para mi...y me causa tristeza recordarlo"

"Por qué?"

"Porque fui una tonta..." sonrió irónica aún con la mirada pérdida "Me pidió reemplazar al que me hacia llorar y yo...nunca acepté por hacer lo correcto"

 _'-Recordé a Darien al ver esa rosa roja!...- Serena decía llorando mientras la lluvia caía sobre nosotros en la azotea del edificio de la preparatoria._

 _-Bombón..._

 _-Pensé que no habría problemas si el no me escribía o llamaba porque se dedicaría a estudiar...creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo pero...pero...no puedo vivir sola, no puedo!..._

 _-Bombón..._

 _-Darien!...te extraño Darien!..._

 _Me causaba sentir un dolor al verla en llanto por él, no sabía lo que él le causaba, en serio?, no pude contenerme y quise decirle lo que quería decir el primer día que la vi._

 _-Y no puedo reemplazarlo?- dije mientras me hincaba y la miraba a los ojos._

 _-Heh?- sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me miraba anonadada._

 _-Déjame reemplazarlo...- le pedí, yo podía hacerla feliz y no le causaría una lágrima si me aceptaba. Estaba decidido a demostrarle lo que podía hacer por ella, pero sólo si me decía que si'_

Suspire triste dentro de mi, fue doloroso pero creo que fue lo correcto que ella no me aceptó.

"Pero...nunca creí que al aceptar su partida nunca murió lo que causó en mi corazón" una lágrima bajaba de su mejilla y yo...me quede atónito al escuchar eso "Dime...tuviste muchas novias en tu adolescencia?" me preguntó para cambiar de tema mientras trataba de sonreír de nuevo.

"Desgraciadamente no...pero no me importaba en realidad" le dije.

"En serio? Tal vez creíste que no te merecían..."

"No claro que no, aunque soy un hombre muy atractivo" dije con picardía.

"Te crees mucho porque eres un poco guapo!"

"Un poco? Eso no me decían todas, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para una"

"Vaya...tienes tacha de casanova..."

"No me sorprende viniendo de ti" Ella me miró y luego miró mi hombro para no tener contacto con mis ojos "Pudiste hacerla tu novia?"

"No...en realidad ella amaba a alguien más...yo no era su destino" la mire a los ojos y ella me miraba analíticamente.

"Ya veo..."

"Pero le prometí que nunca me olvidaría de ella, fue y será mi único amor"

La música era más suave y ella me miraba más sería y aliviada. En ese justo momento cuando nos miramos tomé una de sus manos en mi hombro y la lleve hacia mi boca para besarla caballerosamente, acercó su rostro con el mio y luego la posó bajo mi barbilla.

"No es correcto..." me susurró.

"No, no lo es..." dije.

Sentía lo que yo sentía, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llevármela y no regresarla jamás, irme con ella a otro lugar donde nada ni nadie nos volviera separar. La abracé y ella correspondió al abrazo bailábamos más lento al compás del violín, qué pasó con ella después de nuestra despedida?, ni ella ni yo queríamos vernos para no encender el deseo y tentacion de intentarlo. Las luces bajaban y el salón estaba oscureciendo dando paso a la luz de la luna, ella me miró de nuevo

"Pero yo..." decía mientras la acerque lentamente hacía mi, pero ella me puso elegantemente la punta de su mano sobre mi boca para que no siguiera.

"Vayámonos a otro lugar..." me susurró.

"No sería propio de ti ni de mi" dije mientras tomaba su mano y la volvía a besar "No quiero causarte problemas con el rey..."

"No pasará nada si nos vamos ahora" me dijo con una sonrisa ahora ella me tomó la mano y salimos del salón hacia una habitación con vista al mar muy bonita al lucir con la luna en el cielo.

Se podía escuchar la música pero muy baja ahora y no había ruidos de personas en el pasillo.

"Por qué estamos aquí majestad?" le dije mientras ella se paró en el balcón mirando la luna.

"Pasamos momentos inolvidables, no crees Sutã?" me dijo.

"Si..." dije cuando me acercaba a ella.

"O quiero decir..." una de sus manos se acercaba a mi rostro "...Seiya..." me dijo mientras me quitaba el antifaz lentamente.

"Me descubriste..." dije en rendición.

"Conozco tus gestos...y nunca olvidaría tus ojos...un color zafiro muy brillantes, tu porte imponente, y tu coqueteo indiscreto, me alegra poder verte de nuevo..." su voz era sincera y luego ella empezó a llorar muy bajo mientras se volvió a mirar al mar "Perdóname...no quería que me vieras así, llorando...yo sólo que...nunca creí verte de nuevo, yo quería ir a verte pero soy una tonta sin valor de hacerlo por miedo a que tu ya no me recordarás...perdóname...tal vez creíste que me olvide de ti, pero te equivocas, las chicas son las únicas que saben como me siento ahora, ellas fueron las que me han visto llorar en las noches, han pasado 14 años y no puedo dejar de quererte como lo hice, creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero no para mi corazón, perdóname por no decírtelo antes"

"Es cierto lo que dijiste?..."

"Si, creí que estaba enamorada de Darien pero el destino fue el que me cegaba, en serio perdóname, sé que es tu cumpleaños y no creí que vinieras, no lo pensé, no quería que me vieras así después de mucho"

En mi llegó un impulso de acercarme a ella, la abracé tan fuerte como pude, mi corazón estaba feliz, al fin pude escuchar a la verdadera Serena Tsukino que conocí hace años, pude escuchar la voz de su corazón por fin después de tanto.

Ella se aferró más a mi en mi pecho y yo le acariciaba su espalda.

"Perdóname, no fue un buen regalo que yo te esté diciendo esto" me dijo entre lágrimas.

"Al contrario, me has hecho la noche más feliz de todas desde hace 14 años" dije feliz. Yo gané su corazón...gané su amor, pero sin embargo me sentía culpable de muchas cosas "El que debería disculparme soy yo..."

"Qué?! Por qué?"

"A parte de no haber venido a verte de igual modo, yo jure nunca hacerte llorar un día y mira, has llorado por mi en estos años, es a mi al que debes perdonar..."

Ella me miró con sus ojos rojos "Creo que ambos somos los culpables de esto..."mencionó con tristeza.

"Si, pienso lo mismo...nos rendimos...nos rendimos sin haber luchado antes"

"Y así tuvimos todo perdido, y ahora tampoco hay marcha atrás pero...Seiya, yo..." le pase mi mano en su mejilla delicadamente para poder limpiarle las lágrimas y ella tomo mi cara acercándose con la mía "Te amo..." me susurró y me besó en los labios con gentileza y yo la acerque más a mi para poder corresponderle el beso.

Quería que supiera que yo esperaba algo asi, por fin un beso me hizo enamorarme de ella más de lo que me había enamorado, quería demostrarle cuanto la extrañaba, fantasear con ella en mis sueños no se comparaba con lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Era apasionado, su boca contra la mía, era un sueño hecho realidad por fin sabía que me correspondía, por fin la tenía en mis brazos haciéndola mía, por fin podía sentir su presencia necesitando la mía, podía sentir el deseo de ella ante mi, me quería, me quería y me veía como yo a ella, me hizo sentir como un maldito adolescente otra vez. Podía saborear sus lágrimas, eran amargas pero sinceras pero no me importaban, nunca me importarían, ella y yo solos por fin demostrando nuestros sentimientos uno al otro, en este apasionado beso.

Ella se alejó de mi con la respiración agitada y levemente sonrió.

"Yo también te amo" la volví a besar "Siempre te ame"

Ella sonrió muy complacida y seguía correspondiendo mis besos "En serio?"

"Por supuesto que si Bombón, a pesar de los años nunca pude apagar el deseo que me haces sentir" la besé con una sonrisa y ella también me correspondió. Otro beso apasionado nos hizo abrazarnos. Éramos felices de saber la verdad que nos estaba matando.

"Seiya..." la voz de Serenety me decía "Seiya..."

"Ahora no!" pedí "Por favor ahora no..." seguía besándola y Serena se sorprendió al ver a alguien atrás de mi.

"Seiya es tarde tenemos que irnos, tendrás más tiempo para hacer eso después!"

"Madre!" Serena dijo muy sorprendida.

"Qué!?" dije al verla "Qué no eras mi conciencia!?" le dije muy desconcertante.

"Disculpa pero tuve que salir para decirte que es hora de irnos, tus sentimientos y emociones hicieron que no me escuchases...hola Serena"

"Así que tu lo trajiste?!" ella le preguntó riendo y Serenety encogió los hombros.

"Ah quería decírtelo pero...creo que no llegaba el momento correcto" le dije penoso.

"Debes irte, se estarán preguntando por ti..." me dijo comprensiva.

"Yaten y Taiki sabían que vendría...Por supuesto...ellos sabían que vendría..."

"Ah si?! Cómo están ellos?" me preguntó muy emocionada.

"Mejor de lo que imaginas, te envían saludos de hecho"

"Gracias..."

"Seiya no es juego es hora de irnos..."

"Pero-" Serena me besó para que me callará y me gustó también.

"No quiero que te vayas pero tanto tu como yo tenemos cosas que hacer en nuestros labores correspondientes" me dijo cuando terminó el beso sonriendo.

Serenety sonreía al vernos juntos y se acercó a ambos.

"Por qué se ponen tristes? Ustedes pueden verse de ahora en adelante!, yo sólo les di el valor de verse una vez más para desencadenar las demás visitas y espero que me lo agradezcan..." advirtió hasta el último.

"Bombón...no podré venir más seguido pero..."

"Te estaré esperando en otra ocasión...de hecho, Feliz Cumpleaños!"

La abracé y ella también lo hizo.

"Fue el mejor que nunca he tenido, ninguno se comparará con este"

"En serio?" me miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa muy seductora, no sé por qué, pero me hizo sonrojarme y ella rió ante ello, dios no creí que era así, habrá mejores? me pregunto que serán, estoy ansioso "Creí que sólo era yo la mal pensada" me dijo. Dios leyó mi maldita mente.

"Seiya, despídete..."

"Vendré en unos meses..." le dije.

"Cuando?"

Miré la luna y le sonreí "Vendré el primer día de cada Luna llena"

"Eso es muy rápido!"

"No tan seguido?" Serenety mencionó divertida.

"Solo así podre verte..."

"Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo..." la besé y luego besé sus manos para luego abrazarla. Miré la puerta y me encontré con las cuatro chicas mirando la escena muy emocionadas, yo sólo les sonreí y les susurré un 'gracias'. Fueron ellas también las que habían hecho esto posible, por supuesto que les tendré mi vida siempre agradecido.

"Adiós chicas!" les dije con un guiño, mire a Serena que estaba sorprendida por la llegada de ellas y luego me miró a mi sonriendo. "Nos vemos pronto, mi dulce Bombón..." me despedí besándola una última vez mientras me hacía una luz brillante y desaparecí de ahí...

...

"Plut!..." la pequeña dama llamó al ver una estrella fugaz en el cielo. "Esa es la estrella fugaz por la que celebramos!?"

"Si, así es pequeña dama..." Setsuna dijo mirando el cielo también.

"Increíble!" ella dijo muy contenta.

...

"Adiós Seiya!" las chicas decían muy contentas junto a Serena.

"Chicas..." ellas las miraba con una hermosa sonrisa "Muchas gracias..." les dijo muy agradecida y ellas la abrazaron con alegría.

Serena y sus amigas veían las hermosa partida de la estrella fugaz que pasaba junto a la luna y ella notó en su mano una rosa roja muy hermosa.

"Nos vemos pronto, Seiya..." la reina decía por fin contenta.

...

 _'Se dice que desde ese día...cada primer día de Luna llena una hermosa y brillante estrella fugaz pasa junto a la luna, porque se dice que esta viene a ver a su amada a pasar sólo un día con ella'_

 **:')**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot...en realidad como soy nueva en esto no sé si realmente tiene las características de un one-shot pero bueno, lo hice de corazón para Seiya jeje escuchando muchos soundtracks de Sailor Moon para que la inspiración pudiera dar frutos pero aquí esta reto cumplido ;) le doy gracias a mi amiga por haberme dado un poco de esta idea...y por apoyarme ya que me estaba arrepintiendo jaja ok espero que les haya gustado

hasta el próximo reto tal vez... xD jajaja

Adiós :D


End file.
